


unsanitary

by DanielOfGayfair



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Emetophilia, M/M, Vomiting, implied dick-cutting-off, vomit consumption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanielOfGayfair/pseuds/DanielOfGayfair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Eddie is a sick fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	unsanitary

Miles gagged. 

“Darling, you’ve gone and made a mess of yourself! Look at what you’ve done!” Eddie’s voice was the only thing that he could hear in the moment. He was tied to a wooden table, arms and legs, with a ballgag around his mouth that made him vomit during a crude attempt at taking it off.

“See, this is what happens when you try to prolong a procedure. There are safety measures for a reason, darling. And now your beautiful face is all covered in your..” he paused for a moment, making a waving motion with his blood-stained hand as if to showcase Miles’ condition, “..Innards.” 

His vomit was dull green in color and covered most of his upper torso. It reeked as the stench almost radiated off of his body, his head having no other option than to stare at his torturer and smell his own stomach fluids or at the ceiling where he felt he was more vulnerable. “I can’t have you looking all filthy while you birth our offspring. Here, let me help clean you up.” Eddie waltzed to the side of the wooden table Miles was lying upon. With a stable hand he rested it upon Miles’ bare chest atop the vomit. “I know this may seem unsanitary, but just remember, it is for the sake of our children.” Eddie leaned his head down-so close that for a moment Miles believed he was going to kiss him- and began to lick clean the vomit on his body. And if anything it seemed Eddie was genuinely enjoying it. Miles was so absolutely perplexed and disgusted that it triggered another wave of slick, hot vomit to haphazardly burst from his mouth in the best way it could with a ballgag on. He was sure Eddie was going to give another snide remark about how “filthy” he was and his children could not be born in such conditions, but he didn’t. He looked like a desperate, happy puppy begging for treats and being rewarded by consuming his vomit.

Once Eddie deemed Miles “clean” he stood up and admired his work. “Beautiful. Just beautiful. The best one yet.”

Miles scoffed and spoke to the best of his ability. “Shut up.” It came out more like garbled words, but he got his point across. 

Eddie’s face contorted into an expression that one could almost describe as offended. “Oh, why must you say such things, darling? Soon you will bear our children, our lovely children and we will have a wonderful, happy family. Does that not fill you with joy as it does me?”

“No, you sick fuck.” 

Eddie looked suddenly sincere. “Ahh, I see. A mother’s apprehension. I know being a mother is a big responsibility, and it might seem a tad bit overwhelming at first.” He returned to his subsequent location right in front of the table and laid his hand on the razor device situated in a direct line for Miles’ nether regions. Panic had at once set within Miles and he could not help but clash wildly against the leather bracelets tied tightly around his appendages. “But I swear to you, my love, if I swear nothing else..” Eddie laid a hand against Mile’s inner thigh and slowly moved it to the base of his stomach, obviously indicating the “womb” that he wanted to become of the other man. His face was the epitome of utter contentment as he let out a sigh and turned the machine on. 

“..that I will be the best father any child could ask for.”

**Author's Note:**

> it wasn't supposed to end on such a melancholic note but I saw the opportunity and didn't let it slip by. i just wanted miles to puke and eddie just so happened to be there, forgive my gross soul


End file.
